Leaf and Serena
by WitChan
Summary: Leaf and Serena spent time together in a discovered region that is Kalos.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A pretty brunette named Leaf headed out of the airport of Kalos. This is her first time coming here. A few days ago, a couple of her friends told her about the region. They also told her that it's a great place to live. That's why she's here, so she can see how great it is.

As she went south, a brown-haired girl came up to her, smiling. "You must be new here, am I right?" she asked. Her name was Serena.

"Yeah," Leaf replied. She smiled too. She never seen anyone as beautiful as Serena. As for Serena, Leaf looked gorgeous. "I'm Leaf, by the way."

"Nice name. Mine is Serena," Serena said.

"Serena... cute name," Leaf said as she and Serena shook hands.

"So where are you from, Leaf?"

"Kanto," Leaf replied, finally letting of each other's hands.

"Ah. Mind if I tour you around here?"

"Sure, Serena."

"And this is Vaniville Town, the town I live in," Serena said.

"Nice," Leaf said, looking around.

"I know," Serena said, touching Leaf's shoulder. "Care to join me in my place?"

"Yes," Leaf replied, blushing a little.

"Then follow me," Serena said, heading towards her place. Not only did Leaf followed her, but she looked at her ass as well.

After a while, Serena showed Leaf her room and said, "It is my room, Leaf."

"Amazing room," Leaf said.

"Yeah, I know. Speaking of amazing, try out my bed. You'll love it," Serena said.

"Okay," Leaf said. The Kanto trainer went closer to the bed before laying her back on it. She sighed happily seconds later and she said, "Very nice. Kinda reminds me of my bed."

"Glad you liked it," Serena said, joining Leaf on her bed. "But there's something you should like too."

"Like what, Serena?" Leaf asked, smiling as Serena slowly crawled towards her. It was obvious to Leaf that Serena's trying to seduce her.

"This," Serena replied, getting on top of Leaf. Then, she touched Leaf's lips with hers, causing them to blush. Seconds later, Serena broke her small kiss. "You like that, baby?" Serena cooed, her slightly larger breasts touched Leaf's.

"I do, sweetie," Leaf said. "Make it longer."

"As you wish," Serena said. Touching Leaf's warm lips again, Serena slipped her tongue inside to meet Leaf's. As so, both french-kissed one another, moaning as the blushing from their cheeks rose heavily. While Leaf guided her hands toward Serena's ass, Serena gently pinned both of Leaf's arms with her hands. Now they closed their eyes together.

What they're doing to each other looked fantastic, like in a romance film where two lesbians go at it passionately in a bedroom. This isn't a movie, however. It's real and it was ten times sexier. They watched a lot of it too.

They finally broke their kiss, which lasted thirty-minutes. Although to them, it felt longer, but it was special regardless of how long it lasted. Both never knew they could waste much time kissing like lovebirds.

"Oh, Serena. What a magnificent kiss that was," Leaf said.

"Agreed. I would love for us to kiss again, but let us scissor first," Serena said.

"Scissoring's good too," Leaf said and the girls got off each other.

The trainer took care of their clothes, including their shoes and it didn't last long. After she and Serena exposed each other's bodies, Leaf laid on the bed again before spreading her legs. Raising one of Leaf's sexy legs, she moved very close to Leaf so she can touch the Kanto native's cunt with hers.

As Serena moved her hips to scissor Leaf's pussy, both moaned again and the feeling was incredible. Their moaning was louder than the one when they were kissing, but no one didn't hear it outside. They didn't care if someone or a group of people did, though. The only thing they cared about was this, their fun.

"Please go faster," Leaf begged.

"I will, darling," Serena said.

Serena suddenly moved her hips faster. They breasts were bouncing in the same rate, which looked better. The tingling inside them went wild and their breathing grew heavier as their tribadism advances. The breathing, however, didn't prevent them from stopping, but they eventually will.

More movements later, the girls reached their orgasm and that also felt good. Both agreed to stop rubbing each other's cunts as they calmed down. After she and Leaf calmed down, the Kalos trainer laid her body on Leaf's.

"I love you, my Kanto sweetheart," Serena said.

"I love you too, my Kalos beauty," Leaf said.

The girls resumed their kiss. Not only did Leaf loved the places here in Kalos, but Serena as well. As for Serena, she thought of other things she and Leaf could try after their second kiss. It'll last all day and night.

The End


End file.
